Fall, A Season For Change
by ikuto-sama
Summary: With Ami now part of Ritsuko's idol group, Ryuuguu Komachi, how will it affect Mami and their relationship? And what happens when they must compete against each other as rivals? From Mami's perspective, two-shot.
1. Chapter 1

Fall, a Season for Change - Part I

IDOLMSTER – Ami & Mami Futami

By Ikuto-sama

Fall was a season for change. It was a beautiful season, with the trees changing into all shades of golden and red, the crisp coolness of the fresh air, and the leaves fluttering like confetti in the gentle breeze, almost as impressive as the cherry blossoms in the spring. But most of all, with change came new beginnings.

Mami Futami sat on a park bench waiting, marveling at the large orange-and-yellow falling leaves. Fall was one of Mami's favorite seasons, besides summer. She and her sister always made a tradition of creating a pile of leaves as huge as possible and jumping into them, and playing tag in the throng of trees outside of the 765 office. Right now Mami was waiting for her sister, Ami, and Producer-san, or "Nii-chan," as they affectionately referred to him, to return from the CD store. They had an autograph-signing at the CD store today, and a huge crowd of people lined up for blocks to get Ami's autograph. But Mami was used to this—sometimes she got to be "Ami" for a day, for she and her sister shared the same idol role. But soon enough, that would change…

Mami unconsciously reached up and ran her fingers through her brown side-ponytail. She'd stopped cutting her hair for about a month now, and it was now long, almost to her shoulder. A small smile crept across her lips—indeed, fall was a season for change.

"Mami! Ami's finished!" The familiar voice of her sister rang through the air.

"Ah, Ami and Nii-chan are back!" Mami cheered, clapping her hands together. "Wait—where's Nii-chan?"

"Nii-chan said he had to go meet with Harurun and Hibikin," Ami said, gazing up to look at Mami. "And…Ami was wondering if Mami would go to get ice cream with her, since Ami has something important to tell you."

"Oh...okay," Mami replied, noticing the sudden seriousness in her sister's face. The feeling she had in the pit of her stomach immediately told her something was wrong. She and her sister always seemed to have a sort of "twin connection" and could always tell when the other felt bad or had something on their mind.

"Well, let's go," Ami said, taking her sister's hand, and they began to walk.

_Ami seems…different now. Usually Ami is the energetic one, _Mami thought. _Mami is confused. What's wrong with Ami?_

"Um…Ami, did something…_happen _at the CD store?" Mami asked, cocking her head to the side. "Was Nii-chan mean to you today?"

"No, no, no. Actually, what Ami wants to tell you is good news for Ami, but Ami is not sure if Mami will like it," Ami sighed.

Mami's heart sank. She had a few ideas what it could be, but she didn't want to say them.

_Maybe Nii-chan doesn't need Mami anymore, and wants only Ami to be an idol, _Mami thought, crestfallen. _Maybe Nii-chan is going to fire Mami…Nii-chan always liked Ami better, anyways…_

"Mami doesn't mind. If Ami is happy, Mami is happy too," Mami said, smiling. "Ami and Mami are twins, after all. And twins always stick together."

"Well if Mami is happy, so is Ami," Ami chimed as they entered the ice cream shop.

After they ordered their cones (both mint chocolate chip, their favorite), they sat down at a small café table outside.

"Well…can Ami tell you now?" Ami asked, taking a lick of her ice cream.

"Mami is all ears," Mami said, nodding.

"Well…" Ami said softly, gazing down. "You know how Ricchan is working as a producer now, right?"

"Ricchan quit being an idol, right?" Mami asked.

"Yes. And well, since Ricchan is a producer now, she has to produce someone," Ami said. "She told me not to tell anyone, but I think Mami should know. The other day, Ricchan had a meeting with Ami, Iorin, and Azusa-oneechan, and she…" Ami trailed off.

"Ricchan wants to…produce _Ami_ now?" Mami asked, her eyes widening in surprise.

"Yes. Ricchan said that Ami, Iorin, and Azusa-oneechan would make up her new idol group, Ryuuguu Komachi," Ami said softly. "And Ami also heard that Mami is going to be in a group with Harurun and Hibikin. That's why Nii-chan left to go see them. But Ami is worried because that would make Ami and Mami…_rivals_."

"Ami…" Mami breathed.

"Ricchan told me to keep Ryuuguu Komachi a secret. Ami asked her if Mami could be a part of the group, but Ricchan said no," Ami said, her voice cracking. "She said that Mami should be free to go her own way now. She said it was a time…for change." Ami's face looked hurt, and her eyes welled up with tears.

Mami paused for a moment, letting the new information sink in. She felt dizzy. Ami was _leaving _for a new idol group? They wouldn't share the same idol role anymore? They would become…_rivals?_

"A—Ami doesn't _want _to be Mami's rival," Ami whispered. "But Ami thought…that maybe Mami would like to be her own idol. So Ami told Ricchan…_yes_."

"A—Ami…don't cry," Mami said weakly as she struggled to hold her own tears in. "Even if Ami becomes Mami's rival…Mami will always be happy for Ami. Mami will _always_ love Ami. Mami promises." She got up out of her chair and embraced her sister in a tight hug.

"Mami…Ami will always love you too," Ami replied, wrapping her arms around Mami and returning the embrace. "No matter what happens."

They stayed like that for they didn't know how long, but by the time the two sisters let go of each other, their ice cream cones had melted into a pool of minty green goo and chocolate bits all over the table.

"Maybe we should get another one?" Ami giggled, looking at the mess.

"Why not?" Mami shrugged. Just as they were about to go back to the shop, someone came running over.

"Ami-chan! Mami-chan! Wait!" a familiar voice shouted.

"Nii-chan!" both twins cheered. "You came back!"

"You two…shouldn't stay out too late. There's still…more work to be done," Producer-san panted.

"Nii-chan is just in time to buy Ami and Mami a new ice cream!" Ami laughed.

"Huh? I'll buy you two ice creams later. You guys need to come back now, because I just got news that the Idol Ultimate has been moved to _tomorrow,_" Producer-san said, grabbing the twins and dragging them towards a black car. "And you see…Ritsuko-san has challenged us since she is debuting as a producer with a new idol group, and she wants _you _to compete against one of her idols, Mami."

"Really?" Mami gasped as they got into the car. "Why…_Mami_?"

"Because…well, I can't really tell you right now. But she _specifically_ said Mami. So tomorrow, you will be representing 765pro at the Idol Ultimate," Producer-san said. "But right now, we need to head back to the 765 building so you can get ready."

"Is Ami…the new idol Ricchan wants Mami to compete against?" Ami asked quietly.

Producer-san's eyes widened. "Ami…didn't Ritsuko-san tell you not to tell anybody?

"Well Ami told Mami since Ami thought Mami deserved to know," Ami said, crossing her arms. "Ami didn't think it was fair to Mami. And Ami and Mami are twins, and twins always stick together."

"It's okay, Nii-chan," Mami said weakly. "Mami will compete against Ami tomorrow."

"I just want to make sure. I know it may be hard for you having to compete with your sister," Producer-san said. "But also…tomorrow you two will be coming out as twins to the public. Since Ami is working with Ritsuko-san now; Mami, you will continue to work with me in a group with Haruka-chan and Hibiki-chan."

"Okay! Nii-chan, let's try our best, okay?" Mami said, trying to sound enthusiastic.

As they pulled into the 765 building parking lot, Mami was filled with dread. She knew her sister loved her and wanted her to become her own idol, but what about tomorrow? Someone would end up coming out on top, and would that affect their relationship?

"Ah, Producer-san, I'm glad I caught you guys. I'll be taking Ami-chan with me right now," Ritsuko said, waving as they got out of the car. The new producer strode in a business-like fashion toward them, wearing a black business suit, square-rimmed glasses, and her brown hair tied back in a spiky bun.

"You don't need to call me 'Producer-san' anymore, Ritsuko-san," Producer-san laughed.

"I suppose I've gotten too used to the term to change," Ritsuko replied, smiling. "Anyways, Ami-chan, let's go. Azusa-san and Iori-san are waiting for you."

"Bye-bye, Mami," Ami said, waving, as Ritsuko took her hand and the two walked away.

"Bye-bye…Ami…" Mami said sadly, looking down. For some reason, she felt as if Ritsuko had stolen her sister away and she'd never see her again.

"Well, Mami, how about we go check out the outfit you'll be wearing and go over the song you'll be performing tomorrow?" Producer-san asked.

"Of course, Nii-chan," Mami said, mustering up a smile.

As they walked back toward the 765 building, Mami reached up and ran her fingers through her ponytail again. She still wasn't quite used to the length yet. A gentle breeze whipped up and sent more orange, yellow, and red leaves flying through the air. Change…Mami wasn't sure if change was a good thing or a bad thing yet.

_To be continued…_

~FALL, A SEASON FOR CHANGE PART ONE – END~

© 2011 Ikuto-sama


	2. Chapter 2

Fall, A Season For Change – Part II

IDOLMSTER – Ami & Mami Futami

By Ikuto-sama

"And now, we present to you a new group produced by Miss Ritsuko Akizuki, made up of 765pro idols Iori Minase, Ami Futami, and Azusa Miura…Ryuuguu Komachi!"

_"Shiranu ga— hotoke hottokenai_

_ Kuchibiru poker face—_

_ Yododai— motokurashi do you know?_

_ Uwasa no funky girl__"_

Hearing the crowd burst into loud cheers and seeing the finesse and unity Ryuuguu Komachi had on stage; and even how happy her sister looked, Mami's heart sank. They were good—_too _good. Ritsuko was well on her way to becoming a top-tier producer now, already having taken Ami, Iori, and Azusa and within a month transforming them into a formidable female idol powerhouse.

_How can Mami compete with that? _Mami thought wistfully. _Ami looks like she's having so much fun. Mami doesn't even know…Ami is at a higher level than Mami now. How can Mami win?_

Producer-san had given Mami a tape of Ryuuguu Komachi's recent debut performance for her to study, especially Ami, but the trio of her sister, Iori, and Azusa was much too powerful. Ritsuko was a very talented producer to be able to produce a group in such a short amount of time that actually posed a bit of a _threat_ to 765pro. Sure, they were more like friendly rivals, but Ritsuko had studied the weaknesses of the 765pro idols and fixed them in order to make the perfect idol trio—and Ryuuguu Komachi was just that.

"Mami will probably lose tomorrow," Mami sighed, shaking her head. "Mami is excited and happy to be her own idol, but—"

"But what?" a familiar, friendly voice chimed.

"Y—Yayoicchi? How did you get in here?" Mami gasped.

"I heard you were in here," Yayoi laughed, squeezing Mami tightly in a hug. "How's it going—huh? What's this?" Yayoi shifted her attention to the T.V.

"Is that…Ami? And Azusa-san and Iori-chan, too?" she asked, her eyes widening in surprise.

"Ricchan is producing Ami, Iorin, and Azusa-oneechan as an idol trio called 'Ryuuguu Komachi' now," Mami said. "But it's supposed to be a secret, so you can't tell anyone. Mami is competing against Ami in the Idol Ultimate tomorrow, but Mami doesn't really want to…"

"Iori-chan is part of Ryuuguu Komachi too?" Yayoi asked, crestfallen. "Iori-chan never told me anything. I…"

"Mami was surprised too," Mami replied. "Ami told Mami only yesterday. But Ricchan wants to keep it a secret, since their debut performance on this tape doesn't air until tonight after the Idol Ultimate, so maybe that's why Iorin didn't tell you."

"I see," Yayoi said, nodding. "But…since Ami is part of Ryuuguu Komachi now, does that mean you get to be your own idol now?"

"Yes," Mami said. "But—"

"U-u! I'm so happy for you, Mami! This is so exciting!" Yayoi cheered, raising her hand. "High-touch!"

"Yayoicchi, you make it sound like a good thing," Mami giggled. "But Mami still doesn't want to compete against Ami…"

"I might end up competing against Iori-chan one day," Yayoi said. "And what about Chihaya-chan? Azusa-san? They're friends, right? But even when we must compete against our friends, or even family, we must stay strong. And I think you can beat Ami easily."

"Mami isn't sure—" Mami started to say, but stopped, hearing Ami's voice on the T.V.

"Well, Ami is obviously superior since Ami is much, much sexier than Mami, right?" Ami smirked as she was being interviewed by a reporter on-screen.

"Mami? Who's Mami?" the reporter asked quizzically.

"Mami is the next top idol…well, since Ami is the next top idol, that makes Mami second, right? Because Ami always wins, tee-hee!"

"What? Who does Ami think she is, huh?" Mami gasped, furious. "Mami is _OBVIOUSLY _sexier than Ami! Ami is going to _LOSE _to Mami tomorrow!"

"That's the spirit, Mami! Fight-o, oh!" Yayoi added enthusiastically.

"Goodness, you two are making so much noise! Quiet down, will you?" Chihaya chided, popping her head through the doorway. Mami quickly shut off the T.V.

"Sorry, Chihaya-oneechan," Mami said softly, bowing her head.

"We'll be quieter," Yayoi added.

"It's okay. By the way, good luck tomorrow, Mami-chan," Chihaya said, giving a soft smile. "We're actually having dance practice right now. Would you like to join us? You too, Yayoi-chan."

"Um…okay," Mami nodded, surprised at Chihaya's sudden showing of kindness. Chihaya didn't care too much for her or her sister or even Yayoi, because they were always loud.

"It'll be good for you to get some extra practice in anyways," Chihaya said, motioning for the two girls to follow her. "Come on."

Filled with a new sense of confidence, Mami obediently followed Chihaya to the dance studio, Yayoi following behind. Makoto and Yukiho were practicing a dance routine while Haruka was stretching in a corner.

"How about you show us your routine for tomorrow, Mami?" Chihaya asked. She called for the others' attention and they all gathered as an audience in front of Mami.

"Mami will be performing a song called 'Jemmy,'" Mami said, smiling. "So be sure to keep your eyes on Mami's spectacular performance, okay? Because Mami's performance will be much sexier than Ami's! "

_And tomorrow, _Mami thought, _the world will get to know the real Mami, the super-sex cool idol who will beat Ami in the Idol Ultimate!_

Mami sat in front of the mirror of her dressing room, marveling at how she looked in her new stage outfit. She and her sister had gotten a completely new wardrobe since they had grown so much in the past year. The outfit Mami wore was a yellow, green, and white jumper designed to look like a tropical flower with white boots; one boot went up to her thigh while the other stopped at the knee. In her hair, she wore a flower hairclip, and had her brown locks tied up in her signature side-ponytail.

Mami was excited for today's Idol Ultimate, but deep down she had a feeling of melancholy and emptiness. Something was missing, something important…_Ami. _Ami had always been there with her before in other competitions and promotions, whether she was performing or Mami was. Her sister had been her continuous source of support, but today, Mami was alone. In the closet hung a matching outfit, obviously made for Ami, but Mami wasn't sure when Ami would ever be there to wear it.

"Ami…Mami wonders if she's getting ready now too…" Mami said to herself, a tinge of sadness in her voice. "Does Ami feel the same way Mami does?"

"Mami, is it okay for me to come in?" the familiar voice of Producer-san rang through the air.

"Yes, Nii-chan," Mami replied, trying her best to sound enthusiastic.

"You look nice today, Mami," Producer-san said, smiling. "I know it may be hard for you to compete with your sister today, but—hm, what's this?" He shifted his focus to her ponytail.

"Mami knows it's grown longer," Mami said quickly, looking down in embarrassment, as she brushed a hand through her hair. "Would you rather Mami cut it short again?"

"No, it's not that. It's just…you've tied it on the wrong side," Producer-san laughed. "You don't have to do that anymore, Mami."

"Really?" Mami asked, her eyes widening in surprise. "Fufufu…Mami didn't even notice!" She quickly undid her hair and tied it on the other side.

_Mami forgot Mami doesn't have to be Ami anymore, _Mami thought, giggling. _Mami's her own idol now…_

"Hey, Nii-chan," Mami said, her face morphing into a look of seriousness. "Who do you think is sexier, Mami or Ami? Mami is the sexy twin, right?"

"Wh—what?" Producer-san gasped, blushing slightly. "Well, you know it's not _my _place to answer that. I'm much older than you, and that's…wrong."

"You think Ami is sexier, don't you, Nii-chan?" Mami asked accusingly, her eyes narrowing. "That's why you always had Ami do most of the performances and promotions! You always liked Ami better than Mami!"

"That's not true—" Producer-san started, then stopped himself, realizing it was best to choose his words carefully when such a serious subject was involved.

"Mami," he said softly, "if I liked Ami more than you, I wouldn't have let Ritsuko-san take her. I chose to keep you because I like you, Mami. Is that a good answer?"

Mami paused for a moment, then smiled. "I like you too, Nii-chan."

"You're going to win today, Mami," Producer-san replied, giving Mami a soft pat on the back.

"All idols and their producers are asked to report to the main lobby immediately," the intercom blared.

"Alright, let's go now, Mami," Producer-san said, taking Mami's hand.

Mami smiled. She didn't have to be Ami anymore…just Mami. An idol on her own. It was a hard change, but this was just the beginning.

"Look who Ami found! It's Mami and Nii-chan!"

Mami turned around only to face a full-on hugging assault from her twin sister.

"Ah, Ami! You look super-awesome!" Mami replied excitedly, clapping her hands together.

"Be careful not to mess up your outfit, Mami," Producer-san said. "It's nice to see you, Ami."

"Ami-chan! Where are you?" Ritsuko called.

Mami could only see the top of Ritsuko's spiky brown bun about twelve feet away amidst the mass of people. The lobby was packed with other producers, idols, stylists, and reporters, as well as a few spectators, so it was easy for one to become lost in the crowd.

"Ami, you should go stay by Ritsuko-san," Producer-san chided. "We don't mind you hanging out with us for a little while, but you'll be called on stage soon. You should stay close to your producer."

"Boo~, Nii-chan, you're so boring!" the twins whined, blowing raspberries in protest.

"I'll go get Ritsuko-san right now," Producer-san said. "Ami, Mami, you two stay here. I'll be right back."

"Aw, fine then, Nii-chan…"

As soon as Producer-san was out of earshot, Ami whispered, "Fufufu, let's sneak away."

Usually Mami had to be the voice of reason in situations like this, but today she decided it wouldn't hurt to hang out with her sister for a while. Before Producer-san was even within sight again, the twins had vanished into thin air.

"Mami, you look super-cool today!" Mami said, smiling. "Ami can't wait to hear Mami's new song too!"

"Not as cool as Ami's, though. But Mami is _still _the sexier twin," Mami giggled.

"Hey, Ami is much, _much _sexier than Mami!" Ami gasped. "Ami was just trying to be nice. But…Ami still misses being able to work with Mami. Ami hoped that maybe one day Ami and Mamo could perform on stage together."

"Mami hoped so too," Mami replied softly. Her mind flashed back to the outfit in the closet back in the dressing room, the one identical to hers…the one meant for Ami. Would Ami ever get to wear it?

Ami's new stage outfit was a purple and pink jumper with a purple bejeweled headband and fish-shaped earrings. She also wore purple boots and a rainbow-beaded necklace. It was her Ryuuguu Komachi outfit, the same one Mami had seen in the video, and Azusa and Iori also had different outfits following the same theme.

_Wait…Ami's outfit! _Mami thought, her mouth falling open in silent realization. _Ami could change into the outfit that's the same as Mami's, and—Mami thinks she has a plan!_

"Guess what, Ami? In Mami's dressing room, Mami found another outfit the same as Mami's," Mami said. "And since Ami and Mami are performing right after each other, maybe Ami and Mami could perform together instead!"

"Really?" Ami gasped. "Although Nii-chan and Ricchan might get mad, we could still perform. And then both Ami and Mami could win the Idol Ultimate!"

Filled with a new sense of enthusiasm, the two girls rushed back to Mami's dressing room, and Ami quickly got changed.

"Wow…this outfit is even more awesome than Ami's Ryuuguu Komachi outfit!" Ami exclaimed as both girls admired how they looked together.

"It's almost the same as before. Except…" Mami gently brushed a hand through her ponytail. With her longer hair, the twins weren't completely identical anymore.

"Mami's hair has gotten a lot longer, hasn't it?" Ami said softly. "Mami looks different from Ami now. Even though it's only a little."

"Maybe Mami should cut it?" Mami asked wistfully. She thought her hair looked pretty long, and enjoyed the fact that people could finally tell her and her sister apart, but that one difference gave Mami a sense of loneliness. It was hard to become independent so suddenly when she and her sister had relied on each other for the longest time. She had grown her hair longer to set herself apart from Ami, but maybe the change had happened too quickly…

Mami spied a pair of scissors on the dresser, and reached out to grab them. It would only take one quick cut, and then she'd be back to looking identical Ami again. Change could happen that fast. Just as Mami was about to bring the scissors up to her ponytail, Ami slapped them out of her hand.

"Ami is sorry…but Ami likes Mami just the way she is," Ami said softly.

"Ami…" Mami breathed.

"Mami doesn't need to try to look like Ami anymore. Those days are over," Ami said, gazing up to meet Mami's eyes. "It's time for change."

"Ami, Mami didn't…Mami just wanted to…" Mami didn't know what to say. She had never seen her sister so serious before.

"Ami thinks Mami looks beautiful with her hair long," Ami said. "In fact, when Ami first saw Mami today…Ami couldn't help but be jealous of Mami, because Mami is a super-sexy cool idol. Ami wishes she could be too."

"But Ami is a super-sexy cool idol, too!" Mami said. "Mami was worried how she could even beat Ami!"

"Mami…Ami knows you can become top idol on your own," Ami said, smiling. "But try not to leave Ami behind, okay?"

Mami couldn't help but hug her sister. She had always admired Ami, but didn't know that Ami felt the same way towards her. Ami meant everything in the world to her, but only one person could be top idol. But at this point, it didn't matter anymore. If either of them became top idol, the other would be happy.

"Mami is bored. Let's go outside, Ami," Mami said.

"But isn't the competition soon? Fufufu, Nii-chan and Ricchan are probably really mad now," Ami giggled.

"Well, Nii-chan and Ricchan can get other idols to compete instead," Mami laughed, the sides of her mouth curling up into an evil grin. "Mami just feels that outside would be a better stage for Ami and Mami to have their debut performance together, rather than on the stupid Idol Ultimate stage."

"_Our_…debut performance?" Ami gasped, her eyes lighting up.

Mami took Ami's hand, and they headed for the door. Just as they were about to open it, there was a knock.

"Ami? Mami? Are you two in there?"

"Producer-san, you're much too kind. Allow me…AMI AND MAMI! I KNOW YOU'RE IN THERE! ARE YOU TWO CRAZY? MAMI, YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE ON STAGE IN TWO MINUTES, AND AMI RIGHT AFTER! WE'VE BEEN SEARCHING EVERYWHERE FOR YOU TWO, AND YOU'VE WORRIED US SICK! YOU COULD BE DISQUALIFIED FROM THIS COMPETITION! YOU'LL DISGRACE YOURSELVES AND YOUR PRODUCERS AND 765PRO! DON'T MAKE ME BREAK DOWN THIS DOOR!"

"Fufufu, Ricchan is _really_ mad," Ami giggled devilishly.

"Let's go out the window," Mami replied, winking.

Lucky for Mami, she had a dressing room on the first floor. Careful not to their outfits dirty, the twins slipped out the window and snuck across the garden.

"Oh, Ami forgot her Ryuuguu Komachi outfit back in Mami's dressing room!" Ami gasped, suddenly stopped.

"Do you want to go ba—"

Mami was interrupted by a familiar scream. "AMI! MAMI! YOU TWO GET BACK HERE RIGHT NOW!"

"Let's not!" the twins both laughed, and continued to run far from the building.

Eventually Ami and Mami reached a familiar throng of large maple trees, all of them in dramatic shades of red, yellow, orange, and gold.

"Hey, this is close to the CD shop Ami went to yesterday!" Ami exclaimed. "Look at all the leaves! So pretty!"

"It is. There's no one around, though," Mami replied. "But…Mami thinks this is the best place for Ami and Mami to perform."

"But there will be no one to listen to Ami and Mami," Ami said, slightly concerned.

"Don't worry," Mami said, winking. "People will come."

Somehow, both twins decided on which song without saying a word, and began to sing.

"_Atarashii fuku_ k_igaete dekakeyou_

_ Kutsu mo kaban mo kaitate orashitate_

_ Aoi sora ni wa taiyou mabushii na_

_ Hitome ki ni sezu uta demo kuchizusamou__"_

_ Ami can finally sing with Mami now, _Mami thought, smiling and closing her eyes. _Although this may be the first and last time Mami gets to perform with Ami like this…Mami is still happy._

_ "Itsumo wasureteta_

_ Hokagoto ni ki o torare_

_ Sugoku taisetsu na_

_ Hitotachi no sonzai o_

_ Jibun hitori dake_

_ Kurou shita ki ga shiteta_

_ Dakedo sore wa chigau_

_ Ima dakara wakaru kedo_

_ Minna tanoshiku egao de butai ni tatou_

_ Uta ya dansu de jibun o tsutaeyou_

_ Kotoba dake de wa ienai atsui kimochi o_

_ Sukoshi dake demo todokerareta naraba_

_ Shiawase…__"_

When Mami opened her eyes, a large crowd of spectators and even a few reporters had gathered in front of her and her sister, and she was greeted by loud, excited cheers.

"Hey, she's that famous 765pro idol, Ami Futami! But who's the girl next to her? She's pretty."

"She looks a lot like Ami, doesn't she? I wonder if they're related."

"I think her name is Mami. I heard someone say 'Mami' around here."

"I hope she'll also debut as an idol soon. She's pretty, and they both have beautiful voices."

"This is Ami's twin sister, Mami Futami," Ami announced, patting Mami on the back. "Ami and Mami have been hiding a secret until now, though. Before, both Ami and Mami were performing under Ami's name. The 'Ami' that you've all known is also Mami."

"Please don't be mad at Ami and Mami, or 765pro," Mami added. "But from today on, Mami will be her own idol. Mami hopes that you will come to love the real Mami too, just like you loved Mami when she was 'Ami.'"

Ami and Mami braced themselves for a negative response, but the crowd broke into louder cheers, some people even rising up in a standing ovation. Some people began chanting, _"Mami! Mami! Mami!"_

"Thank you, everyone!" Mami said, bowing. "Mami will try her best to aim for top idol!"

Ami and Mami began to sing an encore of _'i'_ , which was happily received by the crowd. The twins sang for they weren't sure how long, but by the time the crowd had thinned out, it was already getting dark.

"Fufufu, Nii-chan and Ricchan must have given up on looking for us," Ami giggled.

"Must have," Mami replied. "Should we go back to the 765pro office to return our outfits?"

"If Ami and Mami go back, they'll only yell at us," Ami said. "Let's wait till tomorrow."

The two twins collapsed into a large pile of leaves by a tree, exhausted. For a moment, they both lay there in silence, marveling at the large autumn leaves scattering around them like confetti, and enjoying the peacefulness and the crispness of the cool fall air.

"Mami?" Ami asked, turning to her sister. "Promise Ami that we'll perform like this again someday."

"Of course," Mami said, smiling. "But only if Ami finally agrees that Mami is the cooler, sexier twin!"

"Hmm, Ami will think about that," Ami sighed, frowning. "That's a hard question, because Ami and Mami are both pretty sexy…"

"Finally, I found you two!"

Ami and Mami gasped, preparing to run again, because behind them was an exhausted Producer-san and a very pissed-off Ritsuko.

"YOU TWO'S DECIDING TO BE MISCHIEVOUS GOT US DISQUALIFIED, AND WE'VE BEEN LOOKING FOR YOU ALL DAY! I OUTTA SPANK—huh, what's this?" Ritsuko bent down to pick up a jar of money off of the ground. "Did you two…perform _here?"_

"Ami and Mami started singing here, and people…came," Ami said nervously.

"Please don't be mad at us, Ricchan, Nii-chan," Mami added.

"How could I be mad at you two when you managed to haul in _20,000 yen_?" Ritsuko laughed. "Sure, you may have been disqualified today, but there will be plenty of chances for you two to compete against each other anyways. This is enough to afford a nice steak dinner for two!"

"Still, never do that again," Producer-san chided. "Otherwise I won't buy you two ice cream anymore."

"Of course, work should be your utmost priority," Ritsuko added sternly, adjusting her glasses. "Ami-chan, I will let it go just this once, but if you're going to be a member of Ryuuguu Komachi, you have to follow the rules and attend all of your engagements—no sneaking away! I'm sure Producer-san agrees, Mami-chan. But tomorrow, you two are going to clean the _whole_ 765pro office as punishment."

"Boo, Ricchan, you're so mean!" the twins whined.

"I'm a producer. Keeping my idols in line is my job," Ritsuko laughed. "Now…Producer-san, won't you take me out for dinner tonight?"

"Ah, R—Ritsuko-san! This is so sudden, I—o—of course!" Producer-san gasped, flustered. "But wouldn't it be better if we both went home and changed into something more…formal? I know this isn't a date or anything, but…"

"Heehee, Nii-chan has a crush on Ricchan," Ami giggled.

"Let's leave them alone for a while. We can call Piyo-chan to come pick us up," Mami said, smiling.

The two twins slowly walked away, hand-in-hand, through the beautiful autumn-colored grove of trees. Mami brushed a hand through her ponytail once more. She was still getting used to the length, but it was a nice change. Fall was a season of new beginnings for both her and Ami, and the changes…she knew she would get used to them.

~FALL, A SEASON FOR CHANGE – END~

© 2011 Ikuto-sama


End file.
